1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to transparent display devices and methods of manufacturing transparent display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to transparent display devices including adhesive layers and methods of manufacturing the transparent display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display device, e.g., an organic light-emitting display (“OLED”) device having transparent or transmitting properties has been developed.
A transistor included in the display device may have a semiconductor layer containing amorphous silicon or polysilicon. Thus, a crystallization process such as a low temperature polycrystalline silicon (“LTPS”) process may be performed for the semiconductor layer so as to crystallize the semiconductor layer.
Optimizing various variables such as a composition, a disposition and a thickness of various materials such as a substrate, an electrode, an insulation layer, etc. may be desired to manufacture a transparent display device.